Trailer hitches have found wide-spread use in all phases of ground transportation and can pull boats, campers, cargo trailers and many other types of loads. There are several types of trailer hitches. Most pickup trucks, sport utility vehicles and commercial trucks have the ball trailer hitch. Other types of trailer hitches are gooseneck trailer hitches and fifth wheel hitches. Ball trailer hitches are more versatile than many other types and can be used to haul small cargo trailers, boats and some campers. It is important to have a strong enough truck to haul the load connected to the trailer hitch so the trailer is usually pulled by a truck with adequate engine strength to build up momentum to pull the trailer.
Trailer hitches provide great versatility for recreational, commercial and military transportation throughout the world. Except for the trailer and cargo, the typical ball trailer hitch system comprises three main assemblies: the trailer ball, ball mount and receiver. The trailer ball is the component that attaches the trailer to the hitch. The ball mount is that part of the trailer hitch that slides into the receiver and fastens onto the trailer ball. The receiver is that part of the trailer hitch that is attached to the frame of the towing vehicle. Notwithstanding the many versatile uses and valuable contributions of trailers to today's transportation systems, many difficulties can arise from a poor connection between the ball mount, ball and receiver such as accidents, lost cargo and property damage. Trailer hitches must be installed correctly to the truck or else the entire hitch rig can come off, leaving the cargo behind and causing many problems and concerns. Additionally, in tactical military operations conducted in Iraq and Afghanistan, a loose trailer connection on a military vehicle may well slow down the military vehicle or convoy and expose the troops to the terrible dangers of roadside explosions.
One disadvantage with current trailer receivers is that they are designed in such a way that they easily collect dust, sand and dirt. For example, trailer hitches used by military vehicles in Southwest Asia are frequently hampered by excessive accumulation of desert sand which is trapped by a lip near the interior bottom of the receiver. The unwanted build-up of sand and dirt in the receiver has been a contributing factor to poor trailer connections. Also, current trailer hitch receivers have a relatively small opening so that making a tight-fitting connection between the ball and receiver can be a time-consuming process that requires a precise alignment of the ball and receiver, which can also create dangerous complications on the road or during a tactical military mission in a hostile environment. Another problem with current trailer hitch systems is that the typical ball receiver usually has a somewhat large tolerance within the receiver which tends to pull the ball into the side of the receiver and causes an uneven placement of the ball within the receiver and can result in poor fit and loosened connections during travel. Another disadvantage with the current trailer hitch systems is that they rely upon a latching mechanism that is located inside the hitch and consequently hidden from view so that the user is unable to quickly determine if the ball is properly connected and secured. The combined impact of the disadvantages of excessive road dust collection, cumbersome alignment procedures, poor fit and lack of visibility in current trailer hitches causes many losses of time, cargo and efficiency.
Thus there has been a long-felt need for more secure trailer hitch connections that do not suffer from the disadvantages, drawbacks and shortcomings of prior art trailer hitches. Up until now, this long-felt need for a new trailer hitch structure for more secure, less cumbersome, more visible and better-fitting connections has not been answered.